


Viktor, Please.

by TwilightPrincessofSarcasm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuties, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, drama queen Viktor, have fun, i love my gays, they're married, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightPrincessofSarcasm/pseuds/TwilightPrincessofSarcasm
Summary: In which Yuri has a drama queen for a husband, and he really can't take him anywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~  
> So some of these have been around tumblr. I just had to write all of them because they were cute ideas. :D None of them are very long, but they are all an attempt at adorableness.

Yuuri was always glad to have Viktor around. He couldn’t lie, Viktor could be very cute. Public displays of affection still made Yuuri nervous, but he had grown quite used to Viktor hugging him from behind. That wasn’t so bad.

He did still like to have a bit of a personal bubble, however. And he usually got his space in front of the reporters. However… today was… different. 

He was just at Hassetsu Ice Castle, practicing with Viktor and refining his skills. Somehow the press had appeared outside as they were preparing to leave. He wasn’t quite used to the attention. Yuuri figured it must have been because of Viktor’s presence in his life. He did smile when he thought of it like that.

This was the sixth round of questions from this group of reporters. Viktor had run off claiming that he had something to take care of, but Yuuri was still in high spirits. He was going to the Grand Prix Final, how could he not be happy? It was, of course, easier to talk to the press with Viktor’s presence nearby, however Yuuri understood that he did need to be confident on his own as well.

He was really hoping this would be over soon, because it was late, and he wanted to be able to talk with Viktor before he passed out unceremoniously. While he was thinking this, an arm wrapped itself around Yuuri’s waist and another body was pressed up against him. 

“Are you still going? I made dinner reservations!” Yuuri thought that was sweet of Viktor, until he had finished his thought. “But I wanted to have time to make out with you before we went!”

“VIKTOR! PLEASE!”

But Yuuri was distracted when Viktor kissed his cheek.

And even though those reporters had asked about the status of his career, and how practice had been going…. All of the articles had been written about his relationship with Viktor.   
He didn’t want his private life out in the open, but he wasn’t ashamed. 

Yuuri really didn’t mind. But he did start to wonder why he had idolized this man. He never knew anyone who was so forward and dramatic directly in front of the press.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t necessarily difficult to go roller skating when you’re an ice skater. Really, the motions are quite similar, and both sports use the same muscles. It did feel different having a completely solid surface underneath you, and wheels causing your motion. The roller skates were heavier, and didn’t feel as stiff as ice skates, but that didn’t really matter. Yuri and Viktor were here for a bit of fun. 

Yuuri found it relatively easy to adapt to the wheels. And he assumed Viktor wouldn’t have any trouble with it at all. Afterall, he was amazing, on and off the ice. 

But here Yuuri was, with Viktor dramatically clinging to the wall as he cried out for Yuri to hold his hand. 

“Viktor… it’s really not all that different. You’ll be fine. Just glide like you do on the ice.” Yuuri could swear all the skaters going around the rink were staring at them now.

“No, I can’t do it, Yuuri. Not without holding your hand. I feel so unsteady!” Viktor started pouting. Yuuri wasn’t fazed by it.

“Viktor. Please. You’ll be okay, I promise.” 

Yuuri wasn’t trying to fall for his antics, but the stares of other people were getting to him. “Fine. I’ll hold your hand. Just, come on. This should be fun!” Yuuri smiled.

“Okay~” Wow Viktor seemed a lot less stressed now. Yuuri understood that they were some significant differences between the two types of skates, but he was sure it would be interesting to actually test how similar the two sports could be. He guessed maybe Viktor noticed a lot more differences than he did. 

“This is fun Yuri~” Viktor laughed as he started to pull Yuri into a faster pace. 

Wait just a minute here. Viktor seemed fine now. 

Yuuri face palmed. “You know if you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was say something!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about~” Was Viktor’s happy reply. The older man squeezed the younger’s hand as he smiled brightly.

Yuuri sighed. “Viktor. We’re married. Just ask next time.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri and Viktor didn’t have many days to spend at home, but whenever they did, there always seemed to be something interesting going on.

Today, Yuuri was in fuzzy socks. He wasn’t quite awake yet; it was 6 am after all. He was dragging his feet around, not paying much attention to where he was going. He honestly didn’t even know what he was doing up. But pretty soon he had started gliding around everywhere on the smooth, wood floor.

It wasn’t exactly his plan to try skating eros in his pajamas and fuzzy socks, but that’s what his tired mind decided he should do. It seemed like a very good idea, but even his tired mind knew to skip over the jump elements. But he had fun spinning and gliding around, dodging furniture and the kitchen counters. 

And suddenly, another figure slid over to him to capture his waist. Lips planted themselves on Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri was frozen in place.

“Practicing a bit early aren’t we?” Yuuri shivered at Viktor’s voice in his ear. He was expecting this to go in a different direction at this point, but Viktor simply took Yuuri and spun him around. 

“Let’s just have fun! Dance with me!” And Viktor gave Yuuri the cutest smile possible. 

Yuuri was a blushing mess, but he nodded very enthusiastically. “ We should probably make more space for this though.” Yuuri gestured to the couches and tables.

And here they were, gliding and dancing around each other, occasionally coming together to try dips and spins. Eventually Viktor had taken over the floor. He was still quite beautiful off the ice. He had never lost his graceful flow. 

Yuuri was entranced. He hadn’t been concerned over Viktor injuring himself. He never fell on the ice, so why would he fall here? 

And then Viktor asked if he should attempt a jump. 

“Viktor, please, you are the most beautiful skater to ever exist, but this isn’t the ice!” 

“I think I’m going to do it.”

“Viktor. No.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna do it!” And he smiled that cute smile again.

And fell on his ass, appearing to be quite shocked.

Yuuri sighed. “I told you that this wasn’t the ice.” and he knelt down to inspect his husband for injuries. “Are you okay?”

Then Vikor pulled Yuuri down to the floor with him. “Oh, I’m much better now.” Well that certainly wasn’t a cute smile on his face this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there would be sin here if I wasn't so tame ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri has motion sickness and has to sleep it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I posted the wrong thing earlier xD oops! (shows how long i haven't added a new thing. xD) this has also been sitting in google docs for like a year. Anyway enjoy this, inspired by a friend who needs to take Dramamine on long road trips.

They were on a roadtrip. 

Viktor had the grand idea of going on a roadtrip to get away from practice and other responsibilities. Yuuri would agree that he was quite enthusiastic about this whole thing at first… but he had somehow forgotten how easily he could become car sick. 

Viktor and Yuuri decided to modify their plans so they both could have fun, and then Yuuri was knocked out cold from Dramamine.

Before he was entirely out, Yuuri told himself that Viktor was a nice person. Surely, his dear husband wouldn’t do anything weird while he was passed out. Yuuri trusted Viktor.

Viktor was not trying to be cruel, his husband had just passed out in the C U T E S T positions! 

Just look at this precious angel’s face! *click*

Ohmygodddd he’s using his hands as a pillow!! SO CUTE *click*

And now Viktor has an entire album dedicated to the adorable naps his precious husband took.

And then his sunshine husband woke up from his nap.

“Oh, we’re here already?” Yuuri rubbed his eyes. “Wait, Vitya, why are we stopped on the road??”

“Oh, well, you were just making the cutest faces I couldn’t stop myself from staring!!” Viktor hides his phone behind his back in what he thought was a sneaky way. “It’s been a few hours and I did drive us a lot of the way but I couldn’t help stopping every now and again!”

“What’s that?” Yuuri tilted his head in a questioning way.

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” 

Yuuri launched forward as well as he could and gave Viktor a look of adoration “Can I see it?”

“You’re not normally this curious, love”

“And you’re only willing to hide something from me when it’s going to be embarrassing for me!”  
Yuuri snatched Viktor’s phone and saw the pictures.

“VITYA. THESE ARE HORRIBLE” Yuuri started to hide in his sweatshirt.

“No! They’re lovely, because they’re you! Look at all of your adorable faces!!!” Viktor’s heart shaped smile appeared. “No one else will ever get to see you like this. I find it adorable that you drool, and I love every face you make while you’re in dream land!!”

“Viktor, please. I’m not that adorable we’re deleting these right now!” Yuuri escapes his sweatshirt prison and starts selecting the photos.

“NO! My precious heart please!! They’re just too cute!”

Viktor gets to keep two of his favorite pictures. Yuuri makes sure no one else ever sees them.


End file.
